


I Love You More Than ChocoRobo-Kun

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Car Chase, Chocolate, F/M, Love, Love Found in a Video Game, Romance, Toyota - Freeform, Tragedy, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua needed a new lover after what Gon had done... And he found it right in a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You More Than ChocoRobo-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> VERY ROMANITC PLis ENHJOY!!>

Killua was crying. Gon had eaten all of his ChocoRobo-kun chocolates for Valentines Day. He claimed that he couldn't help himself. Actually, Gon had bought the chocolates in the first place... MORE LIKE KILLUA BOUGHT THE CHOCOLATES ON GON's PYAPAL ACCOUNT.

But since Killua is a selfish asshole, he blamed Gon.

All the while, Gon had no idea cause Gon was stupid enough to actually believe he bought the chocolate (it was his PayPal Account duh????) for himself. Gon has shit memory.

"Ch-ChocoRobo-Kun!!" Killua said between his sobs. "I miss you baby,..."

That's when Killua realized it. He needed a new lover. Clearly Gon was just playing with his heart. 

And now it was time to leave. Killua didn't have time for Gon's mind games.

"Good-bye, Mr. Freaks. You really were a tree monkey After all..." With one last tear, he snuck out of the room he was sharing with Gon and began to slowly close the door.

"Ne, Killua." Gon said. He was AWAKE?!?!

"What do you mean Tree Mokney?" Gon was very curious.

But Killua slammed the door in his face and ran off Ccrying more. Gon just didn't understand!! Typical Boyfriend trash!

...

"I don't wanna be alone... ... " Killua said as he kicked a pebble on the ground.

Then he found a JoyStation in a trashcan behind a KFC.

"Wow, why would somebody throw this away? This is a classic..." Killua sighed and pulled it out. He wiped the tomato sauce and banana peels off the top of it.

Other than Pariston's (confirmed) dick stain on it (as he had tried to fuck the system multiple times.... For Ging reasons), it was still a pretty good console. It could play Duty of Call. well, the one from the late 80s at least. It couldn't handle something like Great Auto Theft 5311, which had came out recently.

And then he realized something... "Hey, I should play Greed Island or something. Just log in and punch someone in the gut, then leave. I'm in that type of mood anyway."

So hedid. How did he obtain a copy of Greed Island, you ask?

Well I don't fucking know.

And he was in the game.

"Wow! It's so green! It's purple there! Aiai is a Gay City!" Killua exclaimed. He was in a good mood now. Maybe he wouldn't punch anyone after all.

"Buu-kuu~" he said, since he has a Japanese accent therefore book would sound more like bookoo.

His Book appeared. It was naked. He felt ashamed.

"Well I should get some cards shouldn't I."

So he wnadered around picking up useless items, like dead squirrels and random boxers he found on the ground.

"hahah these looks like Gon's boxers." Killua said laughing. He was so glad he could make fun of Gon now.

And then he saw Hisoka. Why was Hisoka there??? Wtf???

"Schwing~ Schwing~" said Hisoka as he moved his hips from side to side. He then began pelvic thrusting cause he's hisoka.

"Eww. Fuck. I gotta get outta here." Killua exclaimed. So he ran as fast as he could.

But then he felt Hisoka's bloodlust coming nearer. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. Hisoka was chasing him?>>?

So he screamed "BUKKUUU!!" and grabbed a strange card. It was an ultra rare one he found at the trenches of Greed Island's ocean (THERES AN OCEANS??!). He wasn't sure what it was himself.

So he used it.

All of a sudden, a large vehicle appeared. It was a car.

He clibmed the fuck inside and started pushing random buttons. He couldn't really reach the brakes so he had to move his tiny ass up in the seat more. "FDHJGFDSHTD!!!"

And the car moved eventually. Hisoka was just about to jump onto it but he fell on his ass instead. "wow ouch so rude"

Killua was driving around toward... Nowhere??? He had no fucking idea where he was going.

"Greed Island sure is modern and up to date," Killua thought. He was driving Whatever car Hatsune Miku advertised for, you know, the Toyota one? Also, it' s japanese so.

"Wow, It still smells like Miku...." Miku smelled like leeks. Leeks are very sexy, he thought. 

But then Hisoka was ALSO DRIVING THE SAME CAR!!! HOYLF UCKING SHIT!!! 

Killua Screamed when he saw it in his rear veiw mirroir. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOTHERFUCKER!!"

So Killua turned on the Turbo jets which for some reason existed. The car moved so fast he crashed into Aiai Love rabu rabu Castle and he didn't even notice. He also ran over several old men, a fat lady, and Ging Freeccs.

Ging died there. And Hisoka also ran over ghim too.

"Oh~ Well We cant fucking have tht can WE?!" Hisoka screeched. He was so fucking turned on that his boner was pushing on the peddle to accelerate the car. He hen started screaming like a banshee and turned on his new Bungee Gum feature he installed onto the car 60 days ago.

It was still a WIP, but it did work. His car was.... bouncing. Wtf???

And it bounced on several buildings... Untill....

It crashed.

"FUCK YEAH" Killua exclaimed. It was wonderful1 Hisoka was deafetaed!!

Woohoo!!"" But then Killua crashed into a building s well. He hadn't been paying attnetion to the road and now his car exploded.

"Fuck..." he said, rubbing his ass. "Well.... At least that's done..."

Then he stood up, dusted himself off, and struck a pose.

"WOOOOWWW!!! KAKKOI!!!!"

"Huh?" Killua was confused. Who was therE???

All of a sudden, the most beautiful gold skinned gal he had ever seen appeared before his very eyes. She was wearing Chinese attire, and...

"Totemo Sugoi desuee!! " she exclaimed. 

Killua blushed.

"Oh, this? Hah. That was nothing." he smirked. 

"What's your name...??" she said, shyly.

"I'm Killua. Killua Zoldyck." And like that, he winked. 

Wow so sexy!!!111unio1!! the girl thought. He had caught her heart... Well he literally could if he wanted to.

And she blushed.

Killua was confused. Why was the yellowest Asian woman he ever met turning red? Oh no. He hoped a hentai scene wasn't about to occur.

"Um... Are you okay??"

"I love you Killua! LEt's Have lots OF BaBIES!" she exlcimaed!! She then glomped him.

Killua fell back and fucknig nosebled everywhere. "Uh...uH"""

He had to admit. She had a nice ass. For a girl who wasn't wearing panties??? Hell yeha.

He stroked her ass. "How about we go somewhere together. Just you and I." He winked. 

She blushed. "Gaaaahhh hes so fuckngi sexxii92113!!" 

"what's your name anyway" he asked as he helped her up just like a gentleman would.

She smiled. "I don't have a fucking name toher than Gold Dust Girl beacause Togashi wouldn't allow it."

"however if you want you can name me ;) ;) (;"

"Okay, how bout Gonnie-Chan." Clearly Killua wasn't over his relathionship with Gon.

"gonie chan? Wow that sounds like a brand of Dog dfood! Sure!" She was happy.

"Okay, gooniee-chan, let's go to Aiai even though i destroyed a castle there lol."

And so they went.

And Killua had a lot of fun.

So did The Gold Dsut girl.

...

"I want to introduce you to ChocoRobo-Kun." Killua said after a nice long date with Goonei chan.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, he's made of choclate. Don't tell you don't know what cocolate is."

"What's Cocklate??"

Killua gasped! Well, this weas greed Island afterall.

"OMG! You need CHOCLATE IN YOUR LIFE!" he exclaimed. "Come on i'll show you."

But then Killua realized something

In order to get chocoalte he had to go back to the real wordl.... Though Greed Island is in the real world... Whtever.

"OH no..." He started to tear up..." i can't leave... I already started a family with her."

There were Gold dust kids with blue eyes running around them. They were naked.

And then Killua realized it was over. His life. His nerdy video game life. He realized he couldn't be Kirito Kirigaya....

And he commited Seppuku..

"Bae... Im sorry." he said as he fell into his own pool of blood.

"OH MY FUCKiNG GDOD!!! "She screamed!! "NOOOO BABY!!"""

The gold dust kids began to play with hhis dead boduy and blood. "LOLWERE DUMB KIDS"

Gonie chan smacked them and ran away crying...

And Killua died in Real Life.

...

Gon wondered why Killua never returned. "MAybe I really shouldn't have took a shower yesterday. He must've liked the smell of my funk..." 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO


End file.
